moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor (Modern Combat 5: Blackout)
Armor is a type of equipment in Modern Combat 5: Blackout Modern Combat 5: Blackout thumb|Concept art of Samurai and Shibing armors In Modern Combat 5, each character loadout includes a suit of Armor comprised of 4 parts (helmet, torso, arms, legs). Each Armor part provides a certain amount of bullet and explosive protection; the total combined amounts of protection from all 4 parts the player has equipped is stacked and applied across the entire suit of armor; helmets do not provide any additional protection, however each helmet type provides the player with a unique benefit, as well as a drawback (e.x. the Pilot helmet gives the player immunity to flash grenades, but at the cost of slightly reduced mobility). Each character class comes with a basic suit of Armor by default, but the player can unlock new armor parts by purchasing Armor Packs. Some high-tier armors, such as the Oni and Kemono armor, can only be acquired from Events. (While the Paragon armor is only available to players who reach the highest VIP level). In addition, the player can attach Armor Cores to their Armor suits, which provide special enhancements and benefits. (However the player must be wearing a complete matching suit of armor in order to attach Armor Cores). Armor and Armor Core benefits take effect in multiplayer modes only. List of armor suits Below is a list of the armor suits available in MC5. Each suit is comprised of 4 parts (Helmet, Torso, Arms, Legs) which can equipped via the loadout screen. Each suit is ranked from Tier 1-5 (with higher-tier suits offering more bullet and explosive protection, as well as more slots for equipping Armor Cores). Each individual armor part gives the player a specific amount of bullet and explosive protection; the total amount from all 4 pieces equipped is stacked and applied across the entire suit of Armor; helmets do not provide any additional protection, however each helmet provides its own unique perk (e.x. the Kitsune armor helmet provides the player with increase melee attack range when equipped). Each complete armor suit also has between 2-5 slots for equipping Armor Cores, with each slot corresponding to a specific Core type (Offensive, Defensive, Utility). Some armor suits also have Joker slots, which can equip Armor Cores from any category. Players can equip any custom combination of armor pieces they wish, however the player must have a complete suit equipped (e.x. the complete Ares armor) in order to equip any Armor Cores. Each class has a default armor, as well as a unique armor which can only be equipped by that class (as noted below). While the remaining armors can be equipped by any class: Armor gallery Image:Assault.PNG|Assault armor Image:Heavy.PNG|Heavy armor Image:Recon.PNG|Recon armor Image:Sniper.PNG|Sniper armor Image:Support.PNG|Support armor Image:Bounty hunter.PNG|Bounty Hunter armor Image:Sapper.PNG|Sapper armor Image:Morph.PNG|X1-Morph armor Image:Anubis.PNG|Anubis armor Image:Ares.PNG|Ares armor Izanagi.PNG|Izanagi armor Image:Seth.PNG|Seth armor Image:Strategos.PNG|Strategos armor Image:Ronin.PNG|Ronin armor Image:Vulcan.PNG|Vulcan armor Image:Kitsune.PNG|Kitsune armor Image:Patriot.PNG|US Patriot armor Image:Santa.PNG|Santa suit Image:Hazard.PNG|Hazard armor Image:Werewolf.PNG|Werewolf armor Image:Legion.PNG|Legion armor Image:Shibing.PNG|Shibing armor Image:Samurai.PNG|Samurai armor Image:Nova.PNG|NOVA armor Image:NOVA elite.PNG|Elite NOVA armor Image:Oni.PNG|Oni armor Image:Kemono.PNG|Kemono armor Image:Paragon.PNG|Paragon armor List of helmets Below is a list of helmets available in MC5. Each helmet provides the player with its own unique perk (and possibly a drawback) when equipped. Some helmets are part of a matching armor suit (e.x. the Vaporizer helm is part of the Hazard armor suit), while others are unique: Helmet gallery Image:Assaulthelm1.PNG|Assault helm Image:Assaulthelm2.PNG|Anubis helm Image:Heavyhelm1.PNG|Heavy helm Image:Heavyhelm2.PNG|Ares helm Image:Reconhelm1.PNG|Recon helm Image:Reconhelm2.PNG|Izanagi helm Image:Sniphelm.PNG|Sniper helm Image:Sniphelm2.PNG|Seth helm Image:Supporthelm1.PNG|Support helm Image:Supporthelm2.PNG|Strategos helm Image:Bountyhelm1.PNG|Bounty Hunter helm Image:Bountyhelm2.PNG|Ronin helm Image:Sapperhelm1.PNG|Sapper helm Image:Sapperhelm2.PNG|Vulcan helm Image:Morphhelm1.PNG|Morph helm Image:Morphelm2.PNG|Kitsune helm Image:Helm1.PNG|Devil Dog helm Image:Helm2.PNG|Skullcap helm Image:Helm3.PNG|The Grin Reaper helm Image:Helm4.PNG|Fangs helm Image:Helm5.PNG|Diabolus helm Image:Helm6.PNG|Pilot helm Image:Helm7.PNG|The Vaporizer helm Hohoho.PNG|Ho Ho Ho helm Image:Helm9.PNG|Sharp Bite helm Image:Helm10.PNG|The Reindeer helm Image:Helm11.PNG|Panda-Slammer helm Image:Helm12.PNG|Predatorires helm Image:Helm13.PNG|Assassin helm Image:Helm14.PNG|The Coil helm Image:Helm15.PNG|Speedster helm Image:Helm16.PNG|Figherfighter helm Image:Helm17.PNG|Death in a Bag helm Image:Helm18.PNG|The Jester helm Image:Helm19.PNG|Praetorian helm Image:Helm20.PNG|Sandstorm helm Image:Helm21.PNG|Werewolf helm Image:Helm22.PNG|Pumpkin Ops helm hohohoho.PNG|Ho Ho Ho Ho helm Image:Helm25.PNG|Samurai helm Image:Helm26.PNG|US Patriot helm Image:Helm27.PNG|Dragon helm Image:Helm28.PNG|Governor helm Image:Helm29.PNG|Yodelayheehoo helm Image:Helm30.PNG|Ninja helm Image:Helm31.PNG|Shibing helm Image:Helm32.PNG|Oni helm Image:Helm33.PNG|Kemono helm Image:Helm34.PNG|NOVA helm Image:Helm35.PNG|Elite NOVA helm Image:Helm23.PNG|Paragon helm See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics